snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierrot Proper Romance Publishers
Pierrot Proper Romance Publishers, established in 2025, considers itself to be the premier publisher of Wizarding romance novels. Although located in London, PPRP publishes novels in 14 languages and sells over 1.3 million paperbacks on an annual basis. PPRP was founded in 2025 by Romilda Vane, a young author who was struggling to find an appropriate market for her unique and modern romance novels. Although Vane found a small niche market for her initial works, the reputation and audience for romance novels has grown exponentially over the last 60 plus years. Today's witch has likely read at least one PPRP novel, and industry estimates indicate that the average household will purchase four in a lifetime. Book List * The Seduction of the Chosen One, by Romilda Vane (published 2025) * The Boy Who Loved, by Romilda Vane (published 2026) * The Head Auror's Honeypot, by Romilda Vane (published 2027) * Always a Sensible Witch, by Sydney Greenbaum (published 2028) * The Thief in Winter, by Griselda Shannon (published 2029) * Lost in the Sands of Time, by Griselda Shannon (published 2030) * Déjà Vu Too, by Sydney Greenbaum (published 2031) * Captive in Velvet, by Griselda Shannon (published 2032) * Taming the Dragon Tamer, by Trista Holmes (published 2034) * Muggle Magic, by Sydney Greenbaum (published 2035) * Wanton Witches of Liverpool, by Trista Holmes (published 2038) * Summer's Embrace, by Trista Holmes (published 2039) * Potion of Desire, by Griselda Shannon (published 2040) * Waltz of the Banshee, by Moriah Bryant (published 2054) * The Frozen Heart, by Moriah Bryant (published 2055) * Healer's Dreams, by Eileen Robbins (published 2059) * Dying Wish, by Eileen Robbins (published 2060) * Mildred and the Muggle, by Tabitha Sinclair (published 2064) * The Ghost Bride, by Tabitha Sinclair (published 2067) * Enchanting Mr. Bradley, by Eileen Robbins (published 2068) * The Minister for Magic's Proposal, by Tabitha Sinclair (published 2070) * The Curse of the Sphinx, by Rosabel Langdon (published 2072) * An Owl from the Past, by Rosabel Langdon (published 2074) * Silverbeard and the Siren of Sienna Bay, by Rosabel Langdon (published 2075) * Country Witch, City Wizard, by Natasha Novo (published 2076) * Warrior Queen, by Natasha Novo (published 2077) * Wicked Witches, by Siobhan Rowan (published 2078) * A Love for All Time, by Natasha Novo (published 2079) * The Silken Serpent, by Siobhan Rowan (published 2080) * He's A Keeper, by Amberly Strudwick (published 2081) * Bludger to the Heart, by Amberly Strudwick (published 2082) * Chasing a Chaser, by Amberly Strudwick (published 2083) * Seeker Sought, by Amberly Strudwick (published 2084) * Deadly Nightshade, by Sylvie Dumont (published 2085) * The Woman in Lace, by Siobhan Rowan (published 2086) * Best Enemies, by Jewell Greer Hibbard (published 2087) * Hearts on Fire, by Sylvie Dumont (published 2088) * The Dragon and the Phoenix, by Sylvie Dumont (published 2089) * Sweeter Than Sugar Quills, by Jewell Greer Hibbard (published 2090) * Captain of Her Heart, by Jacquetta Spurling (published 2091) * The Pirate King, by Jacquetta Spurling (published 2092) * The Viking Queen, by Jacquetta Spurling (published 2093) * Lionhearted, by Jewell Greer Hibbard (published 2094) * Crossed Wands, by Jae Hadley (published 2095) * Broom Handling Charms, by Jae Hadley (published 2096) Category:Wizarding businesses Category:Wizarding Publications Category:Books